


双飞组·破镜重圆

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 单纯的ABO背景设定 全文清水有天晚上听《爱你不是两三天》突然想到的几个片段稍微拼凑一下连成一个故事第一次写两人闹矛盾如果跟真实情况的情侣吵架有冲突请见谅我没有真正意义上谈过恋爱最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·破镜重圆

1

安吉拉从卧室的小书柜里收拾出那些老旧的信件时，她和法芮尔已经分开三个多月了。

写信那会儿中尉还是个刚成年的新兵蛋子，离她所在的守望先锋部队差得那是天南地北，但情窦初开的小雏鸟还是忍着羞涩给她写了很多信。每周起码有一封，大多数时候托安娜带给她。

守望先锋王牌狙击手那会儿还没负伤失联，每回给她捎信总会一脸无奈地说:“法芮尔这小兔崽子怕是真的想把她的安吉拉姐姐变成她老婆。唉，也许当初就不该让你照顾她的。要是这些对你造成困扰了，尽管跟我说，我回头教训她去。”

当时她对于这些信，老实说心里也感觉很朦胧，谈不上非常喜欢却也不至于厌恶，非要形容出来，只是一种淡淡的欢喜。另外，她也有些好奇曾经在基地追着大家后头跑来跑去的小姑娘会长成什么样呢？

但是法芮尔正式入伍的照片一直没能寄来，因为安娜失踪了。母亲已阵亡的消息被认定下来后，法芮尔寄信的频率就少了许多，她出于担忧的缘故开始写一些鼓励安慰法芮尔的回信。两人在炮火满地的战乱中断断续续书信往来了很多年，直到守望先锋再度重组。

她清楚地记得法芮尔来总部报道的那天，自己看着这位身姿挺拔目光坚毅的军官，心里腾升而起的那种惊艳之感。

她本以为法芮尔抱有的旧日情怀早已随着年岁的增长而消逝，就像她救下的一些曾经信誓旦旦要娶她的伤兵一样，迷恋期过去后一切又复归平静。但这次情况却完全不同，法芮尔意外地非常长情。

当时这位海力士的前任安全官看见她后，扭扭捏捏走到她身边与她搭话，问她是不是还单身，几句简单的话都说得磕磕碰碰，满面通红。

呵，那时自己觉得她像什么来着？喔对，活脱脱一个二十出头的小年轻。

她笑起来，反问道，是单身的话又怎么样呢？

中尉一听，傻愣愣地回她，那我就可以追你了呀。

后来法芮尔的确追到她了，老实说她并不知道该怎么拒绝这样一个可爱又优秀的alpha。

特别是当自己也挺喜欢人家的时候。

她还记得法芮尔别具一格的表白，说什么第一次闻到你的信息素就觉得这辈子定下来了云云。你说哪个木头会用这么中二的台词来表白啊……真是的……这种霸道总裁风的玩意儿能成功的话源氏都能推车了。喔等下，那天训练赛源氏的确被对面的布丽吉塔打得窝在车边当镖师了。

难怪她那天真就答应了。

嘿，真是太阳打西边出来。

2

意识到自己已经对着信件发起了呆，安吉拉摇摇头，把纸张慢慢叠好收了回去。

这是中尉唯一落在她这的东西。

两人分开那天，她气得将法芮尔的行李收拾好全扔了出去，这些信藏得深就给忘了。

自己那天到底是因为什么发了这么大脾气呢？

是任务繁重聚少离多吗？还是有讨厌的莺莺燕燕？还是，两个加起来？

对的，那个该死的omega防身术教导课。

本来这项惠民工程一直是查莉娅负责的，但那段时间她被临时调走了，于是这个工作落在了法芮尔身上。

安吉拉向来对中尉招蜂引蝶这类事没有戒心，毕竟法芮尔的人品摆在那里，她信得过。但当时的情况有些不同。即使上课时所有人都会使用免疫剂，但是法芮尔总是难免要沾染上外人的信息素气味回家，她闻着心里难受。

如果说这些恼人的小插曲她还能谅解，那么课上的学员觊觎她家傻木头这种事她就忍不了了。今天这个下雨要法芮尔送她回家，明天那个肚子不舒服要法芮尔带药给她……都什么年代了还期望alpha开后宫收她们呢？荒唐！

最让她生气的，是法芮尔对这些挑逗性言行毫无概念，仍然非常绅士地帮助那些别有用心的学生解决送伞修车带药这种奇奇怪怪的“生活难题”……

她本是决定在那天跟法芮尔好好说清楚这些事的，但在听完法芮尔说因为暴雨要开车送几个学员回宿舍所以可能晚归的电话后，多日压抑的戾气突然爆发了。

她粗暴地挂断电话，冲进房里开始清理中尉的衣物和行李。法芮尔当兵当惯了，生活用品向来轻简，她最终也只收拾出两大行李箱的东西，阴沉着脸坐在漆黑的客厅里。窗外是倾泻的滂沱大雨，一如她躁乱不堪的心。

后来法芮尔浑身湿透地开门准备进屋，她怒火中烧地拖出行李箱甩到中尉脚下，狠狠把人推出门外，大吼道:“陪你那些莺莺燕燕过日子去吧！混蛋！别回来了！”

话音刚落，她就把门重重地关上了，徒留法芮尔惨兮兮地在外面拍门拼命想解释什么。

但没等中尉说几句话，就接到了紧急任务的通知，莫里森需要她立即前往基地集合。

法芮尔挂了电话，看着依然紧闭的房门直犯难。安吉拉怕是一时半会儿都消不了气，她能做的只有拎起自己的行李暂时离开。

“安吉拉……我……我得走了。你别生气，好不好？我回来再好好跟你道歉。”中尉拍门说了最后几句话，便拿上箱子噔噔噔下楼了。

门外中尉的声音掩盖在大雨中听不真切，但很快也没了声响。她慢慢滑坐到地上抱住自己，第一次感觉原本熟悉温馨的小家蓦地变得那么陌生，那么寂寥。

3

其实那句话一说出来她就后悔了，她知道。

明明不是法芮尔的错，中尉向来对omega十分友好，也不至于有过界行为，为什么自己当时要那样指责她呢？

但有时候人一时暴怒犯下的错的确无可挽回，法芮尔那一走就是三个多月，黄花菜都该凉了，她还有什么能补救的？

愧疚和思念与日俱增，她甚至不好意思询问莫里森关于法芮尔外派的联系方式。

她只得安下心做实验，做研究，做调查，做一堆有的没的能让自己别瞎想的工作。或者，偶尔上街走走，让整个人沉浸在热闹的俗世烟火中。

当然了，她总会不可避免地看见热恋的情侣手挽手在街上走，说起来，开春之后都是情人的节日呢。

这种时候她会停下步子，触景生情地想起法芮尔牵着她上街散步的旧事。在医学实验室待久了，体质总归差一些，一年到头她的手都热不起来。而中尉最喜欢牢牢握着她凉凉的小爪子，慢慢给她捂暖，然后拉到嘴边亲几下。

那时她觉得这是不解风情的法芮尔做过的最浪漫的事情，可惜自己从未告诉过她。

但现在……她捏了捏拳头，将冰凉的手掌收进口袋里，继续形单影只地走着，默然失语。

离家里只剩两三个街区了，往日少有车辆停留的街道今天却多了一辆黑色切诺基，她不经意望了一眼车牌，突然精神起来。

那是法芮尔的车子，她回来了？

她强忍着直接上前察看的迫切心情，转头找了一家咖啡店靠窗坐下，随手点了一杯拿铁，暗暗关注车子四周的情况。

切诺基停在一家社区超市旁边，行人来来往往，并未发现中尉的身影。

她正紧张呢，桌子对面却来了个不速之客。

“哟，齐格勒博士？巧了啊，在这里碰见你。”

她循声望去，竟是老对头莫伊拉。

“你这家伙……怎么会在这里？”

“你不知道？这家店我入了股的，哪天我给你一张会员卡呀。别客气。”莫伊拉没有穿往日那些冰冷的实验服，看上去显得平易近人，但这不意味着她会放松警惕。

“入股？没想到你这个严重缺乏道德观念的家伙还有兴趣做正经生意。”她挑了挑眉，一脸不屑。

“做生意？不不不。”莫伊拉摇摇头，指了指桌上的杯子，“我只是很喜欢这家店的咖啡师做的东西。”

“那就喝你的东西，别来我跟前碍眼。”她现在可没空和死对头斗智斗勇。

“别这么冷淡，老同事表示一下关心都不行？”莫伊拉饶有兴致地托起腮，“我倒是很意外你还没去医院解除标记？你跟那个木讷的安全官不是分手了么？”

“你……你听谁说的？我没有……我们没有分手。”她心下一乱，有些慌张。

“嗯……那天你们动静很大，邻居看见了，恰好他又认识守望先锋的人，就传开了。”

“我……那天我只是……没控制好脾气……”一想到那天犯的错，她的声音变得落寞起来。

“是么？因为事情又没有按照你所希望的发展吗？就好像……”莫伊拉玩味的表情突然严肃起来，“以前做研究那样？实验数据一旦跟预设的情况大相径庭，你那天的脸就阴沉得跟谁都欠了你八百万似的。”

“诶？”她一愣，一时没明白这个话题的跳跃度。

“你一直这样，没发现么？总是让别的杂念干扰某件事的纯粹。科学上的东西你非要牵扯道德，只要某个东西对社会有益就一定得研究出来，反过来，对社会有危害的就不能研究。你不就因为这个一直看不上我的研究理念么？”

“可你明明就……”

“我不是要跟你吵这个。”莫伊拉打断她的话，“我想说的是，你不能强求某件事某个人给你它根本给不了的东西，你懂吗？科学是这样，友谊是这样，爱情也是这样。你想要的一旦超越了它能给的范围，情势就会急转直下。最终要么伤了别人，要么伤了自己。”

“是这样吗……”

“想要的得不到，人就变得暴躁易怒走极端。这么多年了你还是这个德行。嘿呀，好在我们共事那时候我是个会见机行事的，不然天天都得活在低气压里，那可太惨了。”

“……你给我闭嘴。真是，稍微赞同你一下就得意忘形。”

“行了行了。说起来，那辆切诺基就是你家艾玛莉中尉的车吧。”莫伊拉敲了敲店子的窗户，“我问你，看到那辆车的一瞬间，心里是开心还是难过呢？”

“……开心。好像所有注意力一下都过去了。”

“那恭喜你了，你们的感情还是很好的。老朋友在此祝愿你们破镜重圆。”莫伊拉有模有样地跟她碰了碰杯，“啊，也有可能镜子压根就没破……”

“说得你好像多有经验一样……”

“那当然。我可不像齐格勒博士你，将青春都献给科学了，我那阵子可是有夜生活的人。回见了。”

过分，果然这个道德水准低下的家伙根本不会放过任何一次嘲讽她的机会，她差点就被那些所谓的“关心”打动，觉得这家伙人品不错了，幸好及时打住。

啊，她刚才真该一脚把这人踹出去的。

4

嗯，还是偷看她家法芮尔比较让人开心。

这时中尉正好抱着一大摞纸皮装着的商品走出来，打开车后门准备把东西放到后座去。

她看见法芮尔一身皱巴巴的军服和满是泥泞的军靴，知道中尉肯定又是刚到基地就马不停蹄地赶回来，只是她不再确定是不是为了自己。

三个多月音信全无，万一真的已经时过境迁，物是人非，她又该如何自处呢……

此时街角突然跑出来一个捧着好几束黄玫瑰的少女，法芮尔起身向她招招手。少女笑着过来将花朵递给中尉，两人交谈几句后，小姑娘一蹦一跳地离开了。

她有些呆滞地目睹这一幕，手指不由得捏紧了杯子，觉得心如刀割。她即使做再多的心理准备，也应付不了这种情况吧……

谁叫她当初把法芮尔亲手推出去了呢……她真是天底下最愚蠢的笨蛋。

但现在不是打退堂鼓的时候，就算两人只能做朋友了，她也得好好跟法芮尔道歉。

她站起来长舒一口气，结完账离开咖啡店，朝法芮尔那边走去。

中尉似乎在弯腰整理铺在车前盖上的花束，没有发现她。

“法芮尔？”她走到车边唤她的名，“我想跟你说，我……诶？？？”

“啊，安吉拉！你怎么在这？”法芮尔闻声抬头一看，喜笑颜开地走上前一下就把她抱了起来，惊得她话都没说完。

“对不起我耗了这么久才回来。”法芮尔亲了亲她的面颊才放她下来，自顾自转身收拾起花儿，“那边连个通讯设备都不给，搞得我都没办法联系你。今天好不容易赶回来，我就订了花想跟你好好道个歉。然后花店的小姑娘告诉我黄玫瑰比较合适。”

“来，安吉拉，送给你，希望你原谅……唔？”法芮尔还没把重新捆好的黄玫瑰递给她，她就忍不住捧起中尉的面颊吻了上去。

虚惊一场和愧疚不安混着感动刺激着她脆弱的泪腺，法芮尔很快感受到自己脸上的凉意，担忧地推开她上下察看，“你怎么了？安吉拉？为什么哭了？”

“……对不起……法芮尔……对不起……”她一顿一顿地抽泣着，“我那天不该对你发脾气的……你是这么……这么好的人……我为什么要对你发脾气呢……”

“不，没关系的安吉，是我做得不好。我不该还像以前一样对omega太过绅士的，毕竟是有家室的人了，得全身心都投入下去宠老婆呀。”法芮尔轻轻抹去她的泪，温柔地抱住她，“以后基本礼貌之外的事情我都不做了，除非是突发情况。母亲只教了我对omega要有绅士风度，但没告诉我标记结合之后就没必要对伴侣以外的omega那么好了。可能她以前觉得我多半会注孤生吧，哈哈。”

“傻瓜……”她依恋地埋进法芮尔怀里，声音闷闷酥酥的，“你对omega的态度一直都很礼貌也是最初吸引我的闪光点之一呀。后来才发现，我只是自私地希望你只对我一个人那么好……但这不可能啊，退一万步讲，我们作为守望先锋的一份子也是心系万民的存在，对吧？是我太偏执了。”

“我的确心系万民，但在你身边的时候，这颗心只系你啊。”

“/////法芮尔？你……你才出去三个多月怎么学会说这种情话了……”

“我……我怕你还在生气做了很多功课的……”

“傻瓜……”

“嘿嘿，我们回家吧。我刚才买了好多东西补充家用呢~”

“嗯呐。”

 

end

 

有点长的后记:

最近的文都跟自我心境有关系，很神奇。  
写这篇的前几天，跟车队的朋友闹了不愉快，或者说，是我单方面钻了牛角尖，导致了一些不必要的不愉快。  
后来自己分析原因，就是因为我期望了一些根本不可能得到的东西，所以一旦得不到，心里就会难受，然后戾气爆发出来，伤人伤己。  
于是将这种领悟和感受写在了这里，可能多少有些突兀。安吉拉的期望是法芮尔不要和其他莺莺燕燕有任何勾搭，但这显然与法芮尔的为人品性和任务需求有冲突，所以期望落空几次后人就变得暴躁，非常容易爆发。即使你心里多半知道这根本就是无理取闹，但你就是想发泄出来，像小孩子赌气一样。  
可我不是小孩子了，发泄出来伤害了别人，对方也没有义务一定要原谅我，所以这样做的后果往往是无可挽回的。现实关系不存在这么好运气的破镜重圆。  
我爆发了那么多次，现在才想清楚这个道理，真是有些晚了。心疼那些容忍我这种垃圾脾气的朋友，我会慢慢改的。  
要像孩子一样，想要的很少，得到的很多，千万不要反过来啊。

另外，关于莫伊拉说的看到对方的车会不会开心的理论，来自《傲骨之战》第二季十三集，我觉得挺有道理的。

最后，关于莫伊拉喜欢的咖啡师嘛，莫姨cp很多，大家可以根据喜好对号入座。


End file.
